Currently, there is a mobile phone case with a replaceable back cover for mounting on a mobile phone and protecting the mobile phone. The mobile phone case with the replaceable back cover includes a main frame unit having a hollow rectangle, and a back cover with a ring groove detachably mounted to the main frame unit, in which the back side of the back cover is printed with a fine pattern and the like. A user may choose different patterns according to various occasions or clothing, and thus the mobile phone shows different personal styles upon replacements of different back covers with various patterns. Hence, the mobile phone case with a replaceable back cover is quite popular in the market.
Although the mobile phone with the replaceable cover can have the above replacements of back covers, the main frame unit is formed with the ring groove during press molding, and production efficiency is affected since demolding is not easy.